·: El нεcнιzo dε lα Lυηα :·
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: El hechizo de la luna… ¿Crees en los hechizos?, ¿En las brujas?, ¿En la magia?, ¿No?... Lee esto y cambia de opinión…


-

**Título: **El Hechizo de la Luna.

Autora:** Kanna Uchiha.**

**¿De qué va? **_El hechizo de la luna_ es una historia que se desarrolla en el siglo XV, en Inglaterra. Es una historia romántica, llena de fantasía y algo trágica.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Declaración: **Naruto no es mío. Pero ésta historia sí.

**Nota de Kanna:** Debo mencionar que, en los siglos XIV al XVI más o menos, se creía mucho en las brujas y hechicerías, (en especial en ciudades como Inglaterra) había cazarías etc. Era algo sumamente temido y penado. Y esta historia, tiene algo que ver con esto.

-

* * *

**· El Hechizo de la Luna ·**

_Capítulo I_

"**Sacrificios."**

* * *

-

_**Habían**_ pasado 50 años desde que sucedió aquello, pero la gente aun no olvidaba aquella historia, con sólo pasar por la enorme y abandonada mansión, se erizaba la piel de las personas al recordar a los señores Sasuke y Sakura, el joven y noble matrimonio…

Él, tan sólo tenía 20 años, pero a esa edad, los jóvenes ya eran considerados todos unos hombres, y el menor de la ponderada familia Uchiha, no era la excepción.

Uchiha Sasuke ya era todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, completamente independiente, dueño de grandes viñedos que daban muchísimo trabajo a los campesinos, y su bondad hacia sus esclavos, era una de las razones por las que tanto se hablaba del _joven amo_. Él, tenía poco más de un año de matrimonio con una hermosa mujer campesina, una bellísima campesina que había conocido algunos años atrás, y desde entonces, había estado al pendiente de ella.

Su nombre era Haruno Sakura, y a pesar de ser la más atractiva mujer que se pudieran imaginar, a pesar de ser mucho más linda que una señorita de ilustre familia, jamás habría sido desposada por ningún hombre, ni siquiera por un campesino cómo ella.

No, sabiendo de qué familia provenía; ella descendía de una familia tachada de "brujas", desde que quemaron a su tía abuela en la hoguera, por ser acusada de hechicería, su familia no había vuelto a ser mirada de la misma manera, siempre los veían con desprecio, eran víctimas de constantes ataques y rechazos.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a que la mirarán hacia abajo, igual que a toda su humilde familia, ya que, era difícil conseguir empleo si tenías por apellido Haruno, en especial, por ser mujeres casi en su totalidad. Sí, sólo mujeres… pero mujeres solteronas, mujeres que ni un hombre quiso llevar al altar, y… que comenzaron a morir a causa de la edad, por lo que a sus 16 años, sólo quedaban ella y su madre, eran las únicas Haruno que quedaban y… a sus 18 años, su madre también murió.

Un par de meses después, el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, desposó a la muchacha. Advertencias y más advertencias, sermones y opiniones en contra, era lo que Sasuke recibía de sus conocidos y familiares. Opiniones que Sasuke ignoraba, fueran verdad los rumores o sólo habladurías, él amaba a Sakura y era todo lo que le importaba, sus oídos eran sordos a tales comentarios, naturalmente, siempre respetuosos estos, ya que nadie se atrevía a hacer algún mal comentario sobre la muchacha frente _al gran señor_, él sólo tenía oídos y ojos para la muchacha… la muchacha que todos despreciaban en el lugar y… que pronto pasó a ser la dueña y señora de todo aquello.

La pareja lo tenía todo, y… durante un año, habían estado en espera de su primogénito. En especial Sasuke, que esperaba con ansias su primer hijo.

Pero durante todo el año que tenían de matrimonio, la muchacha no había podido engendrar al hijo que tanto deseaba Sasuke, mes con mes, era una tras otra desilusión; pero esta ocasión era distinta: tenían quince días de esperanza… quince días en que, ella no había manchado las sábanas. Por lo que Sasuke daba gracias.

-

* * *

**_Lamento_** la molestia, pero estoy editando **"El Hechizo de la Luna",** para poder ofrecértela sin fallas de narración u ortográficas.

Pronto la tendrás de vuelta. _Gracias por entender._

**Kanna Uchiha.**


End file.
